Kamome Sengakuji
Kamome Sengakuji (泉岳寺 かもめ Sengakuji Kamome) - a girl from Osaka who aspires for money and would do anything for it. Her Pata-Pi is Billiken (ビリケン Biriken), one which is basically a futuristic version of a piggy bank and counting machine; it transforms into the Diva Amphitrite. She lives with her mother and stepfather in Osaka after her biological father died and reluctantly lives with her grandfather Shimabukurou Sengakuji in Akihabara who knows about Christian Rosenkruetz and his secret society. Kamome's name literally means sea gull. Role in the Story Kamome appears in Ch 7 where she arrives in the town of Akihabara after leaving her hometown in Osaka. She became suspicious to see other girls are covering at the back knowing that her grandfather Shimabukurou is peeping on them. She then enters the Akihabara Junior High School and meets their principal Washuu Ryuugazaki and asking the same question as the other girls. Kamome does not answer his question as she leaves. Later on, she meets with Hibari, Suzume and Tsugumi who are ready to get home and knowing of their full status with just an exchange greeting and wanted to make friends with them. Although, Suzume was very jealous her due to the same breast size as she is making things as their heated rivalry. She stays at her grandfather's house to hang around and becomes annoyed when her grandfather pointed out her breasts are getting low. After her annoyance to her grandfather, she wanted to know the details with him after she exchange greetings with the three girls. The next day, Hibari, Suzume and Tsugumi discovers all of Kamome's class are impressed over her physical appearance and they are pay to know of her status of herself (hobbies, her type of guy, measurements, etc). Tsugumi tells them that they need observe her due to her being a transferee. At sunset, the girls faces Kamome as Suzume was furious due to her appearance and a transferee. She gets angry to her because of her big breasts as Kamome finally gets it as both Tsugumi and Hibari shrugged as Hibari tells her to let it go. Kamome snobbishly tells them about their divas which is a shock to them and she knows about the diva names, Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena that makes them confused on calling their names. Kamome angrily corrects them on calling the diva names and became snobbish to them when she came to see them reluctantly as well as she reveals the Pata-Pi's transformation making them agitated to their secrets and the main reason she was here in Akihabara is to unlock his special power and transformation of her Pata-Pi, Billiken. Hibari asks her about Densuke and the others transform as she replies that maybe she knows or not. Therefore, Jun as Bloody Falcon arrives to confront the girls and knowing of her appearance with a 'girl with big boobies' or a 'girl wearing a skimpy outfit' making her get angry from their remarks as she confronts them and summons her avatar, Cerberus. Kamome observes the avatar knowing of her grandfather's knowledge from the Rosenkreutz Secret Society. But to her dismay, she saw the three girls ran away after Jun's Cerberus hits them with a laser beam and chasing after them. She then follows them and tells them to summon their divas as they replied that they don't know how to summoned it. She thought that going to Akihabara was for nothing as she remembers her departure of going in Akihabara while she says goodbye to her parents in Osaka and she was determined and to believe the confidence in herself. As she stops running, she finally talks to Billiken for the sake of her hometown in Osaka and the girls noticed this. She cheers her Pata-Pi to do it as she pleaded as Jun's Cerberus confronts them as she yells "I am... I am an Anima Mundi!" Her Billiken finally transforms into Amphitrite much to the surprise of the girls and an angered Jun's frustrations. Kamome was shocked by this and she was happy that her diva was awakened. Jun commands Cerberus to attack Amphitrite as it avoided and uses her laser cannon to switch into a laser chainsaw and hits the ground. Jun's Cerberus hits it's mark but missed until Jun noticed her win. Without warning, Amphitrite managed to incapacitate her avatar with her laser chainsaw to slice in half as Jun noticed that it was her lost as she was defeated by it. Kamome was happy that her diva manage to defeat it. Hibari realizes that Kamome is now part of the Cyberteam as the fourth member of the group. Over the course of the series, she aids the three of them against Shooting Star and the three ladies as well as their Apostolus. In Ch 21, Her diva along with Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena are proved to be no match against the four divas under Hisho's command while Erinyes is defending the girls and Tsubame was knocked down by their blasts leading to fuse with Erinyes via Astral Fusion. Like Tsugumi and Suzume, Kamome rendered powerless when her diva Amphitrite, along with Hestia and Athena were taken by Crane in the Primum Mobile until they return under Crane's control in the finale. In the end of the anime, She finally reunites with Billiken before going back to Osaka after Crane returns their Pata-Pis to their owners and she was devastated to see the coins that Billiken collected were all gone. In the English version, She speaks in a Brooklyn accent. Appearance Kamome appears to have back length long blonde hair which is curled on both sides of her hair and back with two fringes in the center of her head, blue eyes and wears a pink headband. She wears a green Akihabara School Uniform, white socks, and green shoes. during the OVA version]] In the OVA version, she along with Tsugumi and Suzume finally fuse with their divas off-screen as she fuses with Amphitrite. She wears a green and yellow leotard under a black turtleneck suit, yellow pauldrons, green wrist protectors and white and green armored boots with a yellow gem in the center of her boots, She also wears a matching green and white helmet with a yellow wrist protector to protect her face and wields the green and white laser cannon. Personality In her initial appearance, Kamome is very caring towards her family including her adoptive father but became disappointed to see her grandfather Shimabukurou Sengakuji due to his perverted actions. She is also pretty snobby when Hibari and the group did not noticed about the power of the Divas when they summoned and is knowledgable about how their Pata-Pis transformed into Divas. Kamome is also making money due to her Pata-Pi Billiken serving as a piggy bank when she allows her classmates to contribute money to know more about her. She is also the one who is given some of her grandfather's inventions such as inflating her breast to make it larger. In the OVA version after fusing with Amphitrite via Astral Fusion, Kamome retains her personality in the anime and became serious and active while battling the avatars when she wields the laser cannon. Fighting Capacity Like the other girls except Tsugumi, Kamome does not fight and she rely on summoning the Diva to take down their enemies. In the OVA version when she finally fuses with Amphitrite via Astral Fusion after it was not seen in the anime series, Kamome becomes very agile and she can take down most Avatars using her laser cannon in both close and long range. Category:Article stubs